Aku Ingin Bebas
by Violet D'vogel
Summary: Ini adalah curhatan dari seorang anak 16 tahun yang merasa dirinya adalah anak yang tak berguna. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Karena aku adalah anak itu.Aku akan menceritakan apa yang ada di otakku saat ini. NaruSasu.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

DIARY © Takeuchi Mihara

Pairing : NaruSasu

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, AU, ONE-SHOT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Lebih baik pergi daripada anda muntah di depan kompi. :D

* * *

18 September 2010

Ini adalah curhatan dari seorang anak 16 tahun yang merasa dirinya adalah anak yang tak berguna. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu?

Karena aku adalah anak itu.

Aku akan menceritakan apa yang ada di otakku saat ini.

Namaku Naruto. Hobiku adalah menulis dan membaca Fanfic, dan aku merasa sangat senang bila membaca fanfic. Dan aku juga mulai menyukai yang namanya Cosplay. Dan hobiku itu… ditentang. Yah, sebenarnya aku menyukai hobi itu karena aku menganggap itu semua adalah pelarian dari semua masalah yang sedang kuhadapi. Aku merasa nyaman dengan itu. Dan sampai sekarang, aku tak bisa lepas dari membaca Fanfic dan melihat Cosplay.

Tapi menurut orang tua-ku, hobiku ini KELEWATAN. Yah, memang diakui, aku memang kelewatan untuk membacanya, karena dari pagi sampai pagi lagi aku terus saja berkutat dengan hobiku itu. Aku juga merasakannya. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu… aku memulai hobi ini karena apa… tentu saja karena mereka.

Dimulai dari dengan muaknya diriku akan permasalahan yang ada di rumah dan di sekolah. Jika di rumah, ibu itu akan selalu mengomeliku dengan kasar. Memang salahku… tapi, bisakah lebih pelan sedikit? Kupingku panas. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, aku tak punya cukup suara untuk membalas. Dan ini bukan kiasan. Aku memang tak punya cukup suara untuk membalas. Karena apa? Karena aku tak berani melawan ibuku.

Lalu, di sekolah. Ini karena cowok itu… memang, aku menyukai dan sayang padanya. Tapi, sifatnya yang terlalu 'gombal' itu membuatku risih. Aku menghindarinya… aku bilang padanya bahwa nomorku akan jarang aktif.. (walau sebenarnya benar). Yah.. kurasa ada cara lain untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangmu, bukan? Tidak dengan mengumbar rasa sayangmu dengan memberikan pesan berisikan kata-kata sok manis yang membuatku ingin muntah. Oke, aku tahu dia tulus mengucapkannya. Tapi, jangan seperti ini.

Ditambah lagi dengan sifat egoisnya yang membuatku sakit hati. Yah-mungkin, aku yang egois. Tapi, siapa yang tahan dengan hubungan tanpa status? Tidak ada. Dan mungkin, Cuma aku yang bertahan selama 4 bulan ini. Ya, aku HTS dengannya. Tapi yang lebih membuatku sakit hati, dia bilang sendiri kalau aku yang menembaknya. Cih, persetan. Waktu itu aku bukan menembaknya, melainkan menebak. Dan kata-katanya itu sukses membuatku menjadi bahan pembicaraan teman-temanku.

Jujur saja, aku muak saat ini. Aku butuh tempat untuk berdiam diri, merasakan bebasnya dunia dalam pikiranku. Tapi kemana? Saat ini, tempat yang menurutku bebas adalah dunia maya, tempat di mana aku dan yang lainnya bisa bertukar pikiran dengan bebas. Bukan tempat seperti dikekang seperti ini.

Ya, aku ingin bebas… aku ingin bebas dari cowok itu, menjalani hari biasa sebagai siswa yang berusaha untuk fokus pada pelajaran di sekolah, bukan fokus untuk selalu melihat mata onyx-nya di sekolah. Tidakkah dia berpikir, bahwa yang aku dan dia lakukan adalah salah? Dalam kepercayaan kita tak ada ikatan yang bernama Pacaran. Di kepercayaan kita hanya ada ikatan pernikahan. Harusnya dia tahu, kan? Dan sejujurnya, aku sudah bosan menunggu. Dan sekarang yang kurasakan hanyalah kebohongan nyata.

Yang ingin kulakukan sebenarnya adalah memutuskan hubungan tidak jelas ini… tapi aku tak bisa. Dia terlalu manja untuk ukuran anak 16 tahun. Dia pasti akan bilang "sekarang aku sedang menahan tangis karena-mu…" oh, mana mungkin aku tega dengan cowok cengeng seperti dia? Heh. Lagipula, aku masih punya hati untuk itu.

Lalu, apa yang akan kulakukan? Menerima permintaan untuk menjadi pacarnya? Atau meninggakannya baik-baik? Dua-duanya sama saja, berat. Berat karena ternyata…

Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Meskipun kami sama-sama lelaki.

Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya kebebasan….

Namun, apakah aku akan mewujudkannya?

* * *

THE END.

*dibunuh reader*

Yare yare~

Maaf… Ini adalah hal iseng yang saya kerjakan di waktu senggang sebelum mandi (?) *PLAK*

Naruto di sini sedang depresi, karena Sasuke yang lebih muda darinya itu sepertinya sengaja mempermainkannya… *diamaterasu*

Faktanya, sebenarnya Naruto mencintai Sasuke yang Cuma mempermainkannya begitu.

Ada yang berniat me review fanfic jelek ini?

Arigatou Gozaimasu. ^^

"Takeuchi Mihara"


End file.
